A strange way
by one of the three fates
Summary: Nuada was never truly alone, he found love and soon found himself conflicted from the woman he loved and his choice to make.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any characters from the anime Inuyasha and from the movie Hell Boy II**

Many believed that when Nuada had went into exile he spent the entire time alone besides with his friends from the Troll Market. But that wasn't entirely true. He indeed di dspend the begining of his exile traveling around the world only making contact when necessary whichw as very rare. He had even visited japan. It was the calming the aura that the great sacred tree on the Higurashi family shrine. My grandfather had passed and mother had been put into an old folks home, Souta had gone off to college to pursue his dream.  
I was wearing the traditional miko garb, sweeping the fallen autumn leaves into a large pile to help when I turn them into knick-knacks to sell to help with income when I felt a presence. My back was to the steps of the shrine where I felt the presence come closer at a slow steady pace and heard the footsteps grow louder as well. I didnt turn to face the stranger sensing no immediate danger from them. I heard him walk up to the tree staying behind the barrier of sorts.  
"What sort of tree is this?" The stranger asks, by the sound of their voice they are obviously male.  
"The goshiboku or the sacred tree. Its been around since before medieval times." I stated as i turned to face the stranger as the breeze blew.

 _ **Nuada's POV**_

I was shocked at the beauty the priestess. As the wind blew her raven hair some covering the lower part of her face so you can only see her bright blue eyes. Eyes that seem to pierce through you and look straight into your soul. She had the stance of a warrior hidden by herbeauty and fair skin and slim figure. She pushes her hair out of her face revealing high cheek bones, plump lips the perfect shape of pink. I could only stare amazed by her beauty that rivaled even the fairest maiden i have ever met. She blinks with a soft smile her head tilting slightly giving her an almost innocent appearance and I find myself a loss for words.  
"It has been here before the shrine has been biult and has a history of its own. Some people will believe it to be a legend...but we both know legends arent always what they seem." She spoke with a voice that could pass for an angels.  
It was at this moment i realized i was entranced by her and I could not fight the pull. The pull of what the humans would call "The red string of fate". I had barely met the woman and I already felt my heart belong to her.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Nuada's POV**_

After that meeting I found myself repeatedly visiting the shrine and the maiden that lived there. I found myself spending hours asking questions she easily answered or as best as she could. We would sit at the roots of the sacred tree leaning agianst the trunk. She didnt seem to mind my questions nor did she ever ask me anything about my past as if it did not matter. She told me that her name was Kagome, as well as legends that related to the shrine and how some even related to her. She also told me a legend of a great miko (also known as a priestess) in the meidevel era in japan that battled many demons, formed an unusual band of friends, and destroyed an artifact that was a curse. When she described the priestess from her legend it was easy to realize that the legend truly was a part of her past.  
Before I realized it I had spent five years in Japan, growing closer to Kagome. I had even opened myself to her leaving out my oppinions on humans for fear of hurting her. One day I recieved a messege on the where abouts of the third crown piece while lounging under the cherry trees, Kagome was resting with her head on my chest and our arms around each other. But instead of rushing to collect it like I usually would have I looked down to the woman who had somehow captured my love and returned such love. I had no wish to leave her but i could not abandon my people. I glanced at the promise ring I gave her mere days ago having finally gathered the courage to propose marriage as the humans put it. Luckily she had become a heavy sleeper and i placed her in her bed. It pained me with every stroke of the pen as I wrote my farewell letter.

 **"My dearest Kagome,**  
 **It pains me to have to do this but I have no choice for if you were awake and objected to my leaving I would not have the will to do anything but stay. But I must leave your side. I have to return to finished what I started all those years ago. But I promise you one day I shall return to fulfill my promise to you.**  
 **With all my love, Nuada"**  
I left the note on the desk along with my pendent that was a flower that only my people could grow encased in a clear crystal. I looked at her sadly before slipping away into the shadows of night to go back to my home. A place now known as Manhattan to the humans.

 **20 years later**

 _ **Kagome's POV**_

I still remember the day Nuada left me. The note he left was embedded in my dreams, and i wore the crystal every day. I never knew where he had went or if he was still alive, but one thing was certain. He never left me alone. After he left I began to show signs that I had become pregnant, and almost a year later I gave birth to a baby boy,Nuada jr. His growth rate was slower and by twenty years after birth he had the form of a twelve year old child. His skin and eyes resembled Nuada's while the rest of his features came from me. Thank fully my life span was extended because of the shikkon no tama so I had yet to age. I was cleaning the shrine leaves when my cell phone rang and I answered.  
"Moshi moshi? (hello?)" I answered.  
"Kagome-nee, Its Rin. Sesshomaru-nii is letting me fly to Manhattan, wanna join?! Of course you can bring N.J.!" She spoke fast when she was excited and I couldnt help myself and accepted not wanting her happiness to deflate.  
With that I told N.J. to pack his bags for the trip as I did the same. Within the hour we were packed and walking down the shrine steps where Rin was waiting for us in the back of a limo. The rest seemed like a blur. One minute we were in the limo, the next in the private jet, before finally landing at the airport. According to Rin an auction was happening tonight dealing historical artifacts dealing with culture. But that wasnt for hours so we went to the hotel first to settle in. N.j. had his won room but it was connected to mine in case of emergency, plus I had trained him myself to fight with the help of Sesshomaru. I awkwardly looked around the room frowning slightly before sitting on the bed and gently rubs the crystal around my neck. The colors resembled Nuada's hair and skin so much it made me feel the empty hole he burned into my heart with that letter.  
It was about 10:15 pm when I changed into a midnight blue colored dress. It was a slim one shoulder dress that accented my natural curves. The pendent remained on and it rested between my breasts. I also wore simple black platform shows that were low and almost flats, while I put my hair in a twist over my shoulder keeping a hair tie in case i wish to put it into a ponytail. N.J. wore dress pants, shoes, a button up shirt and a midnight blue tie. His shoulder length hair was left down so I could put it in a tight ponytail. I smiled softly as I pat his head. Taking his hand I walked out locking the doors using a small purse to carry the keys some money and my phone.  
Rin was of course waiting for us and took us to the auction. I sat in the middle in the aisle my son sitting beside me and Rin on the other side of him. We were all amused by the items and their history or atleast what normal humans know about it. Into the first hour I sensed something has gone wrong. I looked around and grabbed N.J.'s hand tensing up slightly preparing for what might happen next. N.J. looked at me understanding my movements and prepared to move whne suddenly the crown piece of Bethmora was sent for auction. My eyes widened knowing full well what that piece meant to Nuada's people when the power went out.  
"And now the crown piece of Bethmoar, coming to us from a long, lost culture." The auctioner stated.  
"Lost." A voice came from the opening to the next room revealing Nuada standing there with a large container which contained many small and evil creatures. "Not at all. Forgotten by you perhaps, but very very much alive." He said this while walking up to where the auctioner was standing before setting down the container which soon moved unlocking.  
I couldn't believe what had happened next. A crash echoed through the room as the dead gaurds flew across the room. The creature walking in had the same type of container doing the same. I looked back to Nuada as the auctioner stammered trying to make him leave without any more casualties only for a strange creature to launch itself onto his face. I covered N.J.'s eyes no wanting him to see this.  
"Be quiet." Nuada muttered taking the piece before turning to shout at the panicking people. "Sit down! Proud, empty, hallow things that you are. Let this remind you...why you once feared the dark." He said before opening the container revealing hundreds of humanoid, insect demons who began to eat the people at the auction.  
My barrier gaurded all three of us from the demons killing them. I made Rin hold onto N.J. making sure he didn't see nor hear anything else. I seperated the barrier so they had their own incase they seperated as I stood and stared straight into Nuada's eyes. I saw the pure shock fill his features. I slowly walked towards him as his words echoed in my mind. Soon I was standing in front of him tears in my eyes. I raised a hand wanting to carress his cheek having missed him so, but his words stung like a dagger dipped in poison. I bit my lip closing my eyes tight for a moment before slapping him. His face jerked from the force and I shook my head wiping my tears with a sniff.  
"Stay away from us until you realize where your path will lead." I muttered in his language and...

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	3. Chapter 3

I couldn't believe what I had heard escape his lips before he killed everyone at the auction. The Nuada I knew never said anything or seemed to believe such things. I cried silently as I stormed away grabbing my son and Rin leaving the auction to return to the hotel. I heard his voice call out to me before we left the biulding entirely. Rin would glance at me sadly knowing all about my relationship with Nuada. She gently held my hand knowing how upset i must be especially since he said those things in front of his son. The same sun whom I have told how kind his father was but now that might have just been a phase.  
N.J. had fallen asleep thankfully on the way back so I could simply put him to bed. Rin had gaurds posted at my door and N.J.'s. i knew though that they wouldn't stop Nuada if he wished to see me, he would. i changed into a paiir of sleep shorts and a matching tank top. I couldn't sleep so I wore a bathrobe while going out onto the balcony. It was slightly chilly from the rain so I simply stayed under the awning with a sigh. I could sense Nuada as he traveled closer to where we were staying. It was obvious he was running towards me but atleast he stopped before he approached me. I moved away from the door way in a silent motion for him to approach. I turned away tying my robe closed before sitting on the edge of the bed and looked back to the doorway and see nuada standing there in the rain. He was looking down knowing he had done wrong.  
"I see your doing well." He murmured and I nodded.  
"I see you have changed over the years. Tell me was the time we spent an act or did you just lie to me?" I responed clearly displeased with him.  
"I would never lie about my emotions, and i never lied toyou. I simply didn't tell you how I felt about humans."  
"So you think Im proud, empty, and hollow." I glared at him.  
"No! No i do not!." He practically shouted.  
"Shhh!" I said holding up a finger in a quiet gesture but the door opening was a sign that it was too late.  
"Mama...whats going on?" A small voice said and I turned looking at N.j. as he rubbed his eyes still sleepy.  
"N.j." I spoke softly and walked over to him picking him up his arms moving around my neck as he rests his head on my shoulder.  
"Who is he momma?...Isnt he the man from earlier?" He asked.  
"He is N.j."  
"N.J.?" He asked confused and I nodded.  
"Nuada jr." Was my simple reply and he looked at both of us surprised he looked as if he was going to saysomething but closed his mouth thinking better before leaving.  
I sighed and put N.J. back to bed before going to sleep myself.

 _ **Nuada POV**_

My head was reeling fromt he fact that i had a son. a son in which i dont want influenced by man and destroy what was left of the land. Without realizing it I had already arrived to where the last of my people were residing hidden in an abandoned biulding. I made my slowly to the main room leading to the coucil chamber where the Chamberlain had stoped me.  
" _Prince Nuada...you honor us with your return._ Before entering the coucil chamber you must surrender your weapon." He stated.  
"I will not." I replied sternly reaching for my weapon causing all the gaurds to raise their weapons and Mr. wig to roar.  
"It is protocal sire. For peasant and prince alike." The chamberlain explained which only upset me for i had no patience tonight.  
" _It will be my pleasure to finish you off, Chamberlain_." I hissed.  
" _please brother, surrender it._ " A female's voice said from behind me causing me to turn and see Nuala.  
"For you sister," I flipped my blade and held it with both hands offering it to her even though she was a distance away. "anything."  
She nods calmly as she watches me and the gaurds take my weapons and takes us to the coucil chamber, which held the rest of my people and more gaurds around my father.  
"Sire please..." the chamberlain said while gesturing us inside the chamber.  
" _Father_." I greeted as I kneeled on one knee bowing my head.  
" _Why? Why have you done this?huh, why?"_ My father questioned in displeasure as I stood once again.  
"To set us free. All of us father."  
" _You have broken an ancient truce between our people and mankind."_  
 _"_ The truce is based on shame...the humans. The humans have forgotten the gods, destroyed the earth and for what?! "I turned to face my people, " Parking lots, shopping malls. Greed has burned a hole in their heart that will never be filled. "turns back to my father. "They will never have enough!"  
" _What humans do is in their natur, to honor the truce is ours."_ He replied _._  
"Honor? Look at this place where is th ehonor in it?! Father you were once a proud warrior when did you become their pet? i have returned from exhile to reclaim our land our birth right and for that i shall call upon the help of all of my people and they will answer. The good, the bad, and the worst." I completed raising the crown pice i took form the humans.  
" _The golden army!You cannot be that mad."_  
 _"_ Perhaps I am, perhaps they made me so."  
" _Awaken the army..but our green fields cannot grow out of all that blood."_ My sister chimed in. " _Let the army our days have ended..let us all fade."_  
"We will not fade." I retorted refusing to allow such a thing to happen especially not to me, not now.  
" _For the last time, my son, I ask you..is this the path you wish to take?"_ My father stated.  
"It is. I am sorry father."  
" _Then you leave me no choice. Death."_ He decreed.  
"And you sister...are you at peace with your kings verdict?" I turned my head towards her as i asked.  
"I am my brother. I am." Was her simple response.  
"Very well. Death it is."  
With that statement the gaurds began to attack and I moved swiftly and reflexively dodging the attacks and taking them out one by one. One had hit me in the face injuring me enough to cause my nose bleed which i realized when I saw my sister having a nose bleed as well. I took a shaky breath and wiped the blood off my face before facing the last two gaurds standing between me and my father. I watched him stand ready for whatever may happen next. The next few moments went quickly before I realized I had killed my own father. I let go of the blade and gently touched his now stone face.  
" _I always loved you, Father."_ I spoke heavily with regret having not wished it would come to this as I reached down and took his part fo the crown piece. "And now for the final piece, my sister." I turned as did wig to see she had fled. "Where is she wink? Where is she?! Go find her now!" I shouted to him before we left the area.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Kagome POV**_

I sighed as I was walking down the street N.J. had fallen asleep during the movie and I was carrying him when suddenly there was a loud tremor. My eyes widened as I felt the presence of a powerfull creature under the streets. I ran down the street to see a women who resembled Nuada, a strange man made of some sort of mist in a suit, a blue man that reminds me of a fish, and a red demon. I could sense he powerful but his power was surpressed. I could only watch as the battle between the demon and the plant creature. I could see Nuada speak with the red demon. I frowned as I sensed the demon become unsure of what to do. With one blast the plant creautre was dead. I walked towards the woman next to the fish guy who both glanced at me. I followed the princess and she looked at me and N.j. before nodding to me and looks to the blue man.  
"Aberaham I wish to bring these two with me. Please." She said looking to the fish man now known as Aberaham.  
He nodded and I looked to N,j. To see he had not woken up during the entire thing and for that I was glad. All of us walked into the back of the garbage truck which had been their mode of trasportation. I bowed my head to the woman and introduced myself.  
 _"I am Kagome, and this is my son N.j."_  
 _"I am Nuala, princess Nuala."_ She holds up her hand and i do the same allowing her to read me and her eyes widen looking to my sleeping child in my arms. " _You have bared him a son...Does he know?"_  
 _"Yes, but only yesterday. He left me twenty years ago and this is the first time I have seen him since then."_  
 _"I shall do all I can for you, after all you are indeed family now."_  
I smiled at her response and pulled my hand away to support N.j. The trip was short it seemed and soon we all had arrived to their head qaurters. I had learned the red demon was called "Hellboy" and "Red". While Aberaham was "Abe", " Blue", or "Fish stick". The man made of mist was called "Yojan Krouss", the woman who seemed human was called "liz". I stayed with Nuala knowing she would not betray me in any way, atleast not on purpose.  
We were lead to the library which had a fireplace in the center. i laid N.j. on a couch and kissed his forehead while Nuala opened the cylinder pulling out a black parchment. I looed at the cylinder and could tell it was a 2 step process to read the map, but I remained silent. Soon she began to look through the library and found a poem book to read from. I smiled as she caught the attention of our blue friend. I watched the interaction silently not caring if i was momentarily forgotten. I couldn't help but giggle when he felt stupid when call Nuala "ma'am".  
"Abe, my blue friend, a word of advice. Be yourself." I smiled patting his back before picking up my son and following Nuada to protect her as well as talk about recent developements involving Nuada.  
A few hours I hear music and chuckles when i am able to tell Hellboy and Abe were singing it. I had just entered Nuala's room when she said.  
" _He's here."_  
 _"Nuada?"_  
 _"Yes. kagome you must hide."_  
 _"No.I cannot hide forever."_  
We rushed to the library where she hid the piece and put the parchment and canister in the fire. I had set down N.j. who had woken up on a chair casting a hiding spell on both of us and Nuala and I both gasped when Nuada was suddenly standing there.  
"How quick of you. But the cylinder, is very interesting." He picked it up out of the fire and rolled it on the table revealing the map. "I will find the golden army. Here. As for the crown piece I know its here. I can feel that much of you." He said pushing hair behind her ear in the way a lover would. "Father always tried so hard to sheild your heart form mine. Its in one of the books and I will find it. he..blue, you always looked so beautiful in blue. Blue. Poetry and love found, and lost. Only words I will find it" He continued to look while Nuala moved to the emergency button signaling the others he was here.  
He grabed her arm pulling it away from it and looks at her sadly "Why?"  
"Stay back." Gaurds ordered as they came in with guns.  
"Aberaham!" Nuala called.  
I was shocked to see he was drunk holding what was left of a six pack of beer. I rubbed my eyes in amazement from their stupidity as they came in.  
"No dont! He'll kill you." She warned holding up a hand in warnign for him to stay away.  
"Princess?" He was confused and drunk and tried to hide the beer embarrassed.  
"Aberaham. _You talk to him like that?"_ Nuada questioned while pulling out a dagger and presses it to her cheek.  
"No!" Abe called out.  
"I will kill you Aberaham, and anyone else if that is necessary." He warned cutting her cheek and in turn cutting his.  
"Well why dontyou just start with me. Your royal assness." He Hellboy said before tripping on the stairs walking donw them wabbling, clearly drunk as well. "Who put those there?"  
"And your weapon of choice?" Nuada questioned.  
"Five finger merican (A/N I am not sure I think thats what he said.)"  
"Dont move or I'll kill your Aberaham first." Nuada told his sister while walking towards him.  
"Red you musn't harm the prince." Abe told him.  
"What?" Red asked confused.  
"If you hurt him you hurt the princess." Abeinformed him  
The next few moments happened quickly. I could only watch as Nuada attacked Hellboy eventually demanding the crown piece from Nuala every time he bested Hellboy. Hellboy looked at Abe annoyed as he apologized when Lix came in. She warned him but it was too late. The moment he turned Nuada pierced Hellboy's flesh with his spear breaking off the tip only for a new one to "grow back". I covered my mouth in shock, and once after he made his demands clear he took Nuala and vanished. I droped the hiding spell and fell to my knees tears in my eyes. This was a whole new side of Nuada I have never seen, and now I wish I never did. The gaurds searched the room but i knew they were gone, I looked to liz who was holding Hellboy afraid he would die and I knew I only had two choices. Help them stop Nuada. Or stop him myself.  
 _ **TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	5. Chapter 5

I had followed Abe around after he spoke with Liz about taking the plane themselves. I pinned him against a wall and looked him in the eye. His aura was full of secrets and uncertainty.  
"He must not awaken the army Abe. If he does he will destroy mankind and all we know. He won't stop I see this now. So think twice about what you will do." I warned him and he nodded hesitating and I slowly moved away going to help Liz get Red out and onto the plane.  
It was to all our surprise when Yojan helped up take the plane to Antrim. Liz stayed with Hellboy while i sent a messege to Shippo telling him about N.j.'s location incase I dont survive this. After that I turned off my phone and placed it in ont of my pocktes. I had changed into a midnight blue outfit. The pants were tight but didnt hinder my movement acting alosmt like a second skin perfect for a figh my top was similar and I still wore the crystal Nuada gave me and the promise ring. I seemed to be unable to remove them even after what he has done. I loved him too much. The flight was long but we made it. When we first arrived and followed the map all there was was a large pile of rocks.  
"Hello there!" a voice called and we all looked to see a goblin, well part of a goblin he only had his upper half and he sat on a cart to move. "I bid thee welcome strangers. How can I be of assistance?"  
"We seek safe passage to Bethmora." Liz responded.  
"What does a nice little girl like you want with the night lance?"  
"We are looking for prince Nuada."  
"Ah, him I know. Trade me something and I'll take you there." He bargained which I found rather reasonable.  
"Here I have a shiny belt."  
"But I have no pants."  
"Look a wonderful set of magic eyes." At this point I knew Liz was desperate.  
"I a;ready have I see something special, something shiny underneath the bandages. I want that!"  
"No you cant take it out. Not without killing him."  
"Maybe I know someone who can. will you trade me that?"  
"Alright."  
"huh, very well."  
Clearly pleased with her response he reaches down to the assortment of items around his neck and pulls out a whistle. He blows it twice and sudden;y the rocks infront of us move to show the top half of a stone figure sitting up. The abdomen opens up revealing an opening to a tunnel. The goblin takes us to a large room full of death, after leading us through a series of passages. I could only stare at the figure in the center of the room arranging several vases around it.  
I saw how strong Liz was as the creature told her of Hellboy's destiny. The strength of love allowed her to make such an important disicion. I could only admire her at that moment with a smile. I looked to the creature as it held up the spear head having removed it when nobody had payed attention. I also couldn't help but sympathize with Liz knowing how hard it is to raise a child with out the father or any one's help for that matter.  
"Your going to be a father." She murmured into his ear and he slowly sat up.  
"I become..father?" He was clearly surprised and I smiled softly at the exchange.  
I was surprised at how easily he had recovered form the injury.  
"well here we are, and there they are. seventy times seventy soldiers. Sometimes I wish I had never created them. Woosh went the frunaces. One of those fires took my legs. This is as far as I can go...i dont do well with stairs." He stated and we all went to the large chamber.  
"your here. So I assume you brought the remaining piece." Nuada stated walking out with Nuala in tow.  
"No, we didn't but we should discuss-" Yojan began  
"I wasnt adressing you tin man. Aberaham." Nuada interupted as Abe moved in front of the group.  
"My sister is well as I promised." Nuada declared.  
"Abe?" Hellboy called to him while Nuada was talking.  
" _Dont do it,_ Aberaham." Nuala begged while Abe lifted the last piece.  
"What the hell are you doing?!" Proclaimed Red surprised by this.  
"You would do the exact same for Liz." Was Abe's only reasoning before turning to face the prince once again.  
"Agen Sapien. No!" Yojan shouted but it was too late. He had already thrown the last piece to Nuada who caught it.  
Nuada almost smiled as he put the last piece on the crown and the crown shifted for the piece to remain attatched. He placed the crown on his head and I looked at him scared about how this will end.  
"I am Prince Nuada Silverlance. Leader of the Golden Army. Is there any one here that would dispute my right?" Nuada shouted and soon the entire area moved as the golden army moved and awakens from its slumber.  
I could only watch as the machines under the floors moved and the golden army came to life slowly making their way up the steps to the small chamber we were all standing in. I turned back to Nuada who had yet to even glance at me and I cursed. Running up to him a dagger in each hand. at the last second did he move and a dagger had entered my body. I froze as did he and his eyes changed to those of sorrow, fear, and regret. We both looked down at the dagger still in his hand that was in my torso.  
" _Why? Nuada. why would you do this?"_ I looked at him as a tear fell from my eyes and he removed the dagger causing me to fall and he caught me putting pressure on the wound.  
 _"No no no. I never meant for this to happen. Why did you have to come after me like this?"_  
 _"To stop you...from ruining all..of our lives."_ With that I felt my energy slowly fade as I stared at Nuada who was crying for the first time that i had ever known him.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	6. Chapter 6

I was enveloped in a white light. When I opened my eyes I found myself among the gods with Midoriko present. I bowed to them respectfully and Midoriko was the first to speak.  
"Priestess Kagome, Eternal Gaurdian of the Shikkon jewel, You have been killed in battle. Given the circumstances of your death you shall be given a choice. Return to your body and live once again or join us?" She spoke and Ilooked down and could see my body in NUada's arms as he wept.  
He wept and Nuala kneeled beside him touching his shoulder and he only gripped my body closer to his,burying his nose in my hair. All looked at this scene with surprise not expecting this. Nobody needed Abe's abilities to see that he had truly loved me. Meen while the Golden army simply stood there awaiting their orders. I looked at Nuada with sadness as he stood holding my body bridal style. The crystalized flower hanging off the cord that had kept it around my neck. He lifted the crystal and looked at my face a new wave of tears escaping his eyes when he also sees I was still wearing the promise ring he had given me all those years ago.  
It pained me to see my love so weak. So vulnerable. All of those who came to stop him had the oportunity to attack him and destroy the crown but none moved and simply watched. Nuala gently removed the crown from his head and ordered the golden army to return to its slumber, and it did so obediently before handing the crown to Liz to destroy. She did so gladly melting it with her fire turning it into a puddle of liquid cold which hardened into a puddle shapped piece of gold. I looked to another section and saw N.j. scared as he gripped onto his adopted brother's leg crying afraid I wouldn't come back to him. So much sorrow from my son's would only increase and I could not bare the feeling of such guilt already. I turned to the gods and Midoriko. All looked at me and knew my answer. They bowed their heads in respect and I was surprised by this to say the least.  
"You have done well over the years priestess and for that you have earned our respect. Even now you wish to live on with your loved ones and face what hardships life may bring you instead of taking the easy way out. As a reward for your noble act we shall allow you the ability to share your lover's life span by choice. Thus if your lover dies early you will be allowed your normal life span once again." Amaterasu declared and a ball of purple light entered my body.  
I closed my eyes as the gods sent me back to my body. The experience was painful but worth it. My eyes shot open as I coughed and filled my lungs with air once again. I looked around and saw that i was in a chamber of sorts. The symbol for the B.P.R.D. was on the alter I was laid on. I sat up and looked down to see i was dressed in one of Nuala's blue dresses the belt was different though. I looked around and saw that i was alone. I walked to the door and noticed I was wearing matching blue heels. I opened the door and saw every one going about their business but when they saw me come out they stared in shock and surprise. I walked down the halls to where I sensed my son and Nuada. Nuala met me outside of the room and hugged me tightly.  
" _I will explain my part later, my sister. For now I wish to see my son_." Iexplained in hushed tones and she nodded with a smile.  
" _They are inside. They fell asleep a few moments ago."_ Nuala replied also in hushed tones and opened the door quietly.  
I walked in and saw they were indeed asleep. N.j. was curled up against his father's chest while Nuada had an arm around him holding him close. There were obvious signs that both had fallen asleep crying. I couldn't help but feel guilty for causing such pain. I removed my shoes and took a silent picture of this moment before sitting on the side of the bed opposite of Nuada and gently ran a hand through his hair. I texted shippo telling him the whole story and thanked him for not letting them have me cremated.  
In an hour N.J. slowly woke up and when he looked up at me he began to cry again and he lunged at me hugging my torso tightly as he sobbed into my lap. I calmly ran my fingers through his hair murmuring apologies. Nuada was the next to wake up from his sleep except his reacted was the exact opposite he pulled N.J. away from me and pinned me against the wall using the dagger I gave him for our one year anniversary and i growled.  
 _"How dare you attack me with the very same dagger I gave you! it was meant to fight those against our love!"_ I shouted at him and his eyes widened in shock. Nuada knew that nobody else would have known such information since nobody could read me unless I let them.  
He dropped the dagger and pulled me close into his chest tightly burying his nose in my hair. I coulnt help but nuzzle his chest as I always did and hold onto him as well. N.J. slipped in between us and we all kneeled on the floor in a family hug. All I could do was apologize for causing them pain over and over again accidently speaking in japanese instead of english as I tended to do when very emotional..  
It took a few hours to explain to everyone I was really alive and not a ghost. Hellboy, liz, Abe, and Yojan all retired from being agents. Turned out Liz was having twins much to Hellboy's surprise but he was far from upset. The two of them moved to a large place in the country. Same thing happened with Nuala and Abe, along with me Nuada, and N.j., in the end we all ended up being neighbors far from the cities but still had all the luxuries of technology. Nuada finished his promise and we got married a few months later. A year later i gave birth to a baby girl and we named her Sakura. Sure we all had our issues once and a while, as well as the ocasional monster but thats how our life went. And we wouldn't have had it any other way.


End file.
